The field of the present invention relates to a tool for cutting the wall of a pipe from inside the pipe with insertion of the tool through an opening at one end of the pipe.
In the building construction industry, vertically extending pipes are used for connection to water supplies, sewer lines and the like, in regions where roadways and feeder lines to houses or industrial buildings under construction are provided. In addition, it is a common practice in the building industry for plumbers to install large diameter waste pipes and the like before the finished flooring has been installed. Such pipes may extend above the surface of the finished roadway or flooring, and subsequently must be cut to a selected length, either at the roadway or flooring surface or below that surface, for subsequent connection to other components in the construction process.
A variety of tools have been designed for the purpose of effecting the internal cutting of various types of pipe. In their simplest forms, such tools include an elongated shaft with a rotary saw blade on the end of it. The other end of the shaft then may be attached to a hand drill or the like. The saw blade is inserted into the pipe and is circularly rotated about the interior of the pipe until the pipe is cut off at the desired length. Variations of this technique have been provided by placing a circular plate at a desired distance above the saw blade on the shaft; so that the plate abuts the end of the pipe and determines the depth of the cut, while the entire apparatus is rotated or orbitally moved about the pipe end to allow the saw blade to cut through the pipe.
It is desirable to provide an improved internal pipe cutter for cutting pipes at a desired depth from the open end thereof in a simple and effective manner.